Dragon Quest in Sailor Moon Style
by Dragonmaidx
Summary: Title says it all! This is a crossover fanfiction between Sailor Moon and the Dragon Quest series! 'From a far away place and time the greatest adventure is about to begin...'
1. Prologue

**Dragon Quest in Sailor Moon Style **

_Summary:__ 'From a far away place and time the greatest adventure is about to begin!' _

_The title says it all! This is a crossover fanfiction between Sailor Moon and the Dragon Quest series! _

**...**

**Prologue**

_A thousand years ago, our moon was homed to a great civilisation ruled by the Queen of Moonbrooke. Everything was peaceful until the arrival of Zoma._

"_First the moon shall be mine then the entire universe!"_

_Well, that was very well escalated. Anyhow, to conquer the moon, Zoma unleashed the awesome power of Nadira. Although her world was destroyed, the Queen of Moonbrooke's last hope was the imperium light orb and the Godbird sceptre._

"_Only this crystal and wand can counter the power of Nadira. Never let our enemies get them or our universe will be destroyed. But most of all, you must protect our dearest Princess Alexandria at all costs. Understood?"_

"_Yes, your Highness" The two ancestors replied with determination._

_In the moonbeam, the Queen of Moonbrooke sent the princess and the children of the moon to the future. Their memories lost to them all, the queen's advisors, Luca and Borya must find the princess so she will at last be safe. Can they do it?_

_And so our story begins…_

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: I am becoming addicted to Sailor Moon, as well as Dragon Quest, and so I decided to piece this together as a crossover fanfiction.**

_Characters:_

_(0) Indicates series no. _

_*character may change*_

_Sailor Moon – Jessica (8)_

_Sailor Venus – Ashlynn (6)_

_Sailor Mercury – Nera (5)_

_Sailor Mars – Maya (4)_

_Sailor Jupiter – Bianca (5)_

_Tuxedo Mask – Angelo (8)_

_Luna – Madame Luca (6)_

_Artemis – Borya (4)_

_Molly - Maribel (7)_

_Melvin - Nevan (6)_

_Andrew - Terry (6)_

_Jadeite - Orgodemir (7) _

_*Nephrite – Corvus (9)*_

_*Diamond - Dhoulmagus (8)* _

_Aanom (4)_

_Murdaw (6) _

_Zoisite - Rose (4) [yeah lets turn her evil]_

_Kunzite - Psaro (4)_

_Morga [first enemy] - Morag (9)_

_Queen Beryl - Zoma (3)_

_Items:_

_Goddess Ring - Moon's transformation_

_Circle of Water - Mercury's transformation_

_Circle of Fire - Mars' transformation_

_Circle of Life - Jupiter's transformation_

_Circle of Love - Venus' transformation (this item doesn't exist but I thought it would suit Ashlynn)_

_Mod Rod - the disguise pen_

_Orbs - the rainbow crystals in later chapters_

_Light orb (3) - Imperium silver crystal (still debating)_

**That is all I have so far. Some character roles may change and others will appear later in the series. **

**Sailor Moon, Dragon Quest and other references certainly do not belong to me! **

**The plot will be similar to the original Sailor Moon but will have slight changes to piece in the Dragon Quest elements. I will attempt to do this as accurately as I can but since this is a crossover fanfiction, something's may alter. I may add some content from Sailor Moon R, S, Super S and Stars.**

**Rated 'T': You have been warned!**


	2. When The Moon Blooms

**I don't own Sailor Moon, Dragon Quest and other ****references!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: When The Moon Blooms<strong>

The alarm rings bang on 8:30am. A red hair girl springs up right out of her bed and runs- or rather falls down the stairs, landing on her rump, screaming. "Oh no! I'm going to be late for school! Mother, why didn't you wake me up?"

"I did, Jessica, three times and each time you said you were getting up right away." Rosalind, her mother, answered.

"And you believed me? Argh! I gotta go!" The red hair girl frantically panics again and begins to rush out of the front door.

"Jessica! You're forgetting something!" Rosalind holds a bag that contains her daughter's lunch.

"Oh, my lunch! I knew that! He! He!" The young red hair girl, giggled before snatching the bag from her mum and scuttles out of the front door. "Thanks! See you after school!"

"She got up late, again, didn't she?" Alistair joked, poking his head round the living room to see his mother.

Rosalind just frowns. "Honestly. I don't know where she gets it from?"

**...**

"Crap! Crap! Crap! I'm going to late for school!" Jessica panted as she madly dashed down the street. Half way through, she begins to yawn whilst running. "Boy, I'm so sleepy. Why can't today be Saturday?"

All of the sudden, Jessica bumps into something, causing her feet to twist, trip and then falls flat. "Ouch! Ow! That really hurts! Hmm… What's this?"

She crawls over to retrieve a shiny but chipped ball. It also had a strange yellow marking that made the red hair girl curious. "Hey, isn't that a crescent moon?"

It was then she notice an old lady sitting by. She looked deadpan at the young girl. Jessica, of course, begins to panic and immediately puts the ball in front of her and stepping back in fear. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you when I was running or falling. I mean, I-It was an accident- well I mean I hope it isn't broken. Does this belong to you?"

The old woman's face frowns. '_I sense something. This girl... She is very curious indeed.'_

"That's the bell! Oh no! Now I am really late!" Jessica realised the time as she scooped her bag, and lunch in her arms, and dashes off down the streets following the sound of the harmonious bell.

'_Could she be the one?'_ The mysterious old woman questioned as she watches the young girl leave.

**...**

_'Hey, did you hear they are making the new Dragon Quest: Sailor V video game! Isn't that so awesome?'_ Jessica confessed excitedly in her mind.

"Miss Albert! You should spend less time playing role play games and study more because there is no reason why you failed this test!" Mrs. Curtana shouted, holding the test paper in her hand.

"What!? I've failed?" Jessica stammered in disbelief.

"Yes, you have! Go and have your mother sign it and then return it to me, at once!" Mrs. Curtana ordered as she stormed off.

After school…

"You failed, again?" Maribel sounded half annoyed as she looked at her defeated friend. "Well, it's not like the end of the world, you know!"

"How am I going to explain this to my mother? Now how am I going to earn my finance from my mum so I can play the Sailor V game?" Jessica groaned.

"Hey, I heard about your test. Want some help, Jessica?" A snarly voice from a young boy, wearing glasses appeared, from behind.

"You can talk, brainiac!" Jessica spat with sarcasm.

"No way, Nevan! She doesn't want your help. She needs some time out!" Maribel yelled.

"That's too bad! I got 98% and my parents would be mad because they are expecting me to get top marks!" Nevan admitted as he begins to walk away from the girls. "Gotta study for my next test, bye girls."

"Dam it! And I only got 95% I was only three marks away from that weasel!" Maribel seethed as she closed her fists in frustration.

"Seriously!?" Jessica mumbled.

"Oh come on, Jessica, it can't be that bad. Say, do you want to go and get some rare alchemy items? My mother recently had new stock come in and you may be able to buy something nice." Maribel asked, hoping it would cheer her friend up a little.

"Sure! Sounds great, Maribel!" Jessica cheered.

**...**

Nadira (the underworld)

In the dark world of Nadira, deep into the depths, Lord Zoma chants various spells around the lifeless orb. He was thinking hard. "I think it is time to enter the other dimension and to absorb the energy from those humans so that I can revive the legendary King. Orgodemir?"

A dashing dandy appears from the fog. He then bows. "Yes, Lord Zoma. I have sent one of my minions, Morag, to handle the task. Those humans won't stand a chance! They will soon yield to us and then the true power of Nadira will conquer the universe!"

"I hope your minion fulfills her task. Do not fail me!" Zoma warned.

**...**

At the item store, the two schoolgirls enter. They were a little surprised by the amount of customers that flooded into the mail. They were wearing necklaces, rings and items in different shapes and sizes. The customers seemed rather pleased with themselves.

"What up, Maribel? I don't remember seeing so many people in this place." Jessica asked knowing that something was unusual.

"I think my mother is having a sale on! Its odd because she normally tells me in advance." Maribel examined the store a little confused. It was then she sees her mother and shrugs. "Oh well. Hey mum, what are you doing selling all your alchemy rare items?"

Maribel's mother welcomed the two girls with delight. "Ah! There you are! I just got you the perfect present. As I am reducing my products I am offering you a real bargain. Want a chronocrystals?"

"Its beautiful..." Jessica stared at it in awestruck. The crystal was shiny turquoise colour.

"Chronocrystals normally cost 50,000 gold but I can give you six Chronocrystals for just 100 gold." Maribel's mother explained.

"100 gold coins for six Chronocrystals?" Maribel and Jessica cried in unison.

It was then the whole store went silent. The customers immediately launched themselves towards the chronocrystals and fell into a rumble. The two schoolgirls manage to crawl their way out of the horrific mess before dusting themselves down.

Maribel looked more confused about the situation. "I don't understand! How is it my mother is selling everything off really cheap?"

"Bleats me!" Jessica shrugged before yawning. She then frowns. "I think I will take a nap before showing my mother my test."

"Okay, bye, Jessica." Maribel waved. Jessica leaves the store, feeling rather down.

No jewellery brought and yet she had to confront her mother. The red hair girl glares at her test paper again seeing the red ink that spills all over it. "Oh man! Stupid test paper!" Jessica scowled to herself as she hurls the test paper in front of her. The scrunched up test paper hits a young male in the head.

"Watch where you are throwing that, pigtails!" A young male voice rudely spoke. He was tall with silver hair, wearing red uniform and black shades.

"Hey! Don't call me that! Besides, it's the latest fashion!" Jessica started to yell back at the tall silver hair man as she adjusted her pigtails.

"30% Wow, I never thought you were this stupid!" The young man inspects the piece of paper.

"AH! My test paper!? Give it back!" She tried to claw at it but stumbles over her two feet and falls flat on her face.

"Ha! Ha! How pathetic! No wonder you're a failure! Gotta juice, pigtails!" The young obnoxious man threw the test paper, which lands right in front of Jessica, and walks away in a huff.

"Just because they look big doesn't mean that they are fat! I mean you can't fatten a pig by weighing it!" Jessica shouted back. Seeing a crowd was beginning to build up, she grabbed her stuff and stormed off.

_"The nerve of that guy calling me 'pigtails'. Just who does he think he is? What a jerk!"_ Jessica mutters to herself in annoyance. She briefly looked back to see him again, him walking away. "_Still, he is kind of cute? No way he's a weirdo!"_

She leaves.

From a distance, the young man stops to glance back at the angry girl whom he had just met. He watches the angry girl leave. The silver hair man questioned himself as he removes his black shades to reveal a set of blue eyes.

"_That girl… I've seen her somewhere before but where?"_

Down the street outside Stornway pub

Jessica spots a poster and she turns her attention to it. She sees a beautiful red hair girl doing a signature pose, smiling. "The new Dragon Quest game. Oh, I wish I could be more like Sailor V! She's so beautiful, smart and something exciting always happens in her life, not like mine. I'm a total failure. Mother is going to have a seizure when she sees this! What am I going to do?"

Jessica buries her face in her hands and begins to sob. She then manages to compose herself and sulky walks away with her head hanging in shame.

Unknown to her, the mysterious old woman emerges from where she was hiding. She watches the young red hair child leave. "I can't believe it. This stubborn child is the one."

**...**

Back at the item store, the temperature was rather warm. However, a sinister presence is lurking in the air and no one seemed to notice. The woman glances over at the mirror that sits behind the counter. She begins to speak directly to it. "The energy is ready, my master."

A dashing figure appears. It was Orgodemir who nods. "Excellent work, Morag. Soon the energy will come to Nadira in peace. Zoma will be pleased."

"Thank you, Orgodemir. I will begin the operation at once." The woman nodded to clarify that the plan. The image of Orgodemir faded. Morag holds out a jewel that begins to sparkle. The effects of the jewellery and items were slowly draining the energy from the humans. The customers and townsfolk were beginning to feel dizzy and weak, as each of them fainted. Maribel, still well and wasn't wearing any jewellery knows that something isn't right. The panicky girl rushes around the store to find her mother.

"Mother, what's going on?" Maribel asked with worry. "Mother? What's wrong? Why is everyone fainting?"

The woman shakes and begins to chuckle. "I am not your mother."

Maribel gasps both with fright and fear. Morag turns to face her, smiling darkly. "Your real mother is locked up in the basement. But allow me to fill you in, little girl. If you don't give me your energy then I will have to take it from you! I am Morag the vampire!"

**...**

Albert residence

Jessica got home. Her mother, Rosalind, knew Nevan's result (over a lettered conversation with his parents) and she was desperate to know what he daughter achieved. The young girl confessed to her mother about the test paper result. As you could probably imagine, Rosalind told Jessica to go to her room and study, the hard way of course. However, Jessica was so tired that she couldn't think straight. "Studying so hard makes you feel sleepy. I don't know how Nevan does it? Surely studying too hard can't be good for you? But I'm tired from all that crying. *yawn* I am so sleepy..."

Regardless, she turns onto her side and dozes off into a deep sleep. Something strange opens Jessica's bedroom window, letting the cold air swift in. It levitates itself onto the bed. Suddenly, the window slams shut. Jessica's eyes open. She turns her head to see something dark and round hovers over her bed. The strange nostalgic feeling was so overwhelming that Jessica nearly wet her pants as she jumps out of her bed with complete fright.

"Oh my Goodness, you scared the crap out of me!" Jessica gasped. She then sees the round sparkly object that sits on her bed. "Wait a minute. This crystal ball looks awfully familiar. Isn't this the same one I tripped over earlier?"

She then inspects the crystal ball that had strange marking that made her curios. "Halfwit!? Who's a halfwit? Either way, how can a crystal ball get in my room?"

Ignoring the girl's insult the mysterious voice finally speaks. "Why, Jessica Albert, I came to speak directly to you, of course."

The frantic Jessica drops the crystal ball on the bed and clutches her head in her hands. "The crystal ball is speaking to me and it knows my name! Ah man! I've been studying way too hard. It's probably some crazy dream!"

"You are not dreaming. What you see 'on' the ball is my reflection."

"Huh!?" Jessica glances up to see an older woman with lavender hair, wearing all black with a witch's hat. Jessica jumps off the bed, again. "Argh! You could have given me a heart attack! Hang on… You're the same creepy woman from earlier! What are you doing here?"

"I have already told you that I came to speak to you in person, Jessica Albert." The mysterious woman chuckles to herself. She then clears her throat. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Madame Luca, and I have been searching for you for a very long time. Indeed, you are the chosen one, known to be Sailor Moon, and I am here to guide you. At first, I wasn't certain if you were the one but now I know you are the sailor scout of the moon."

"I'm still dreaming." Jessica plummets her head down on the quit covers, not wanting to confront the wicked witch.

"No! You are Sailor Moon, and your friend is in trouble and you must help her. You don't believe me, do you? Alright then, I'll prove it to you." Madame Luca spins her wand and a strange item magically appears, landing on front of Jessica.

"What's this?" Jessica picks it up, inspecting it with curiosity.

"It's a Goddess ring to help you transform. It is a present for you." Luca explained.

"For me? Thank you. It's so nice! This definitely suits me! Oh, I think I should put this on my necklace-" Jessica giggled as she begins to prop it on.

"Jessica Albert, this is no time to be putting on the Goddess ring like a piece of jewellery. Do you hear what I'm saying? Sailor Moon, sworn to defend the Princess of the Moon! Power evil forces have appeared here and that special necklace can help you fight them. You are Sailor Moon and you must fight evil when it confronts you! You must not be afraid."

"Oh yeah, just like Sailor V!" Jessica places her hand on her cheeks and went all smiley and giggly. "I know your gonna say 'it my destiny'. Ha! No way I must be dreaming!"

"You still don't believe me, do you? Fine. Repeat after me. Moon! Goddess! Power!" Luca chanted.

"Okay, crazy lady! MOON! GODDESS! POWER!" Jessica shouted form the top of her lungs.

Her appearance, her normal outfit begins to change, rapidly. She now has a purple and gold, low-cut blouse that is tied off to a brace-like necklace. And in the middle of this blouse is a laced open part that shows her skin. She has a miniskirt attached to the blouse, but most of her legs are covered by white, decorated with purple and gold tights. She wears long, white gloves with a similar decoration than her tights. She has little wings on her back. Sailor Moon appears.

Realising that she is posing in front of her mirror, with a change of appearance she gasps. "Ack! Dear Goddess, where did my clothes go? This is defiantly getting weirder and weirder! I'll never study hard again! Cor Blimey! Mum would kill me if she sees me like this!"

"The Divine Bustier is an admirable outfit, perfect for evasion and defence. It also resembles the 'Staff of Resurrection', which has a strong connection to the Goddess." Madame Luca explained. "Now do you believe me?"

"Believe!? Who said I wanted to wear skimpy clothes and run around in the dark trying to save the universe? My name is Jessica Albert, not Sailor Moon! Okay, maybe I am a little bit bossy when it comes to getting what I want and all but that's beside the point! All I wanted was to play video games of 'Sailor V' _not _actually live them-"

The crystal ball glows rapidly, which catches Sailor Moon's attention. It was then her braids, which held her red hair in pigtails in place, begin to glow. A sudden cry wails in the distance. Sailor Moon holds her hands near it.

"_Help! Someone help me please! Argh! NO! NNNNOOOOOO!" _

The sailor soldier gasps in realisation. "That's Maribel's voice!"

"Yes it is. She is in danger and you must go to her aid!" Madame Luca prompted.

"But how can I help her? I'm just a kid, right?"

"No, my dear child. You are Sailor Moon. When you follow heart, you will know what to do!"

The young girl paused. '_But I am- I am… I- No. I have to do this. This is a chance to prove myself. I am Sailor Moon now and I must save my best friend.' _She pulled her lips into a confident smile. "Okay!"

**...**

"ARGH! Someone help me please!" Maribel screamed as she struggles to break free from Morag's grip. The vampire woman laughs, pulling her knife out and holds it by Maribel's throat. "ARGH!"

"HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! Your head would make a nice prop and your body shall be wrapped in shrouds! Then, Zoma and Nadira shall rise form the underworld and will rule the universe and he will destroy you all!"

"Let her go!" A strong voice calls out all of the sudden, interrupting Morag's speech.

"Who's there?" Morag barked roughly, still holding the helpless Maribel in her hand, knife at neck point.

"I said let her go!" The strong voice commands once more. The cursed vampire like creature spins her head round to see a female-silhouetted figure standing in the doorway. The frightful Morag begins to challenge the mysterious female. "And who are you?"

"Well... My name is..." A light beams on the heroine's face. She smiles confidently. "I am..."

The silhouetted figure bravely emerges into the light, smiling with confidence. "I am Sailor Moon! The champion of justice! And I say on behalf of the moon and the Goddess. I shall right wrongs, and triumph over evil! In the name of the Moon, and the Goddess, I will punish you!"

"Sailor Moon!? Never heard of you!" Morag drops Maribel, who had already passed out, and turns her attention to the sailor solider. Morag raises her hand in the air. "No matter, I will just dispose of you. Arise my children and get rid of this pest!"

Lots of slimes and people emerge from all corners, and under Morag's command, they begin marching towards Sailor Moon. The sailor solider begins to panic. "Luca! Help me! I don't know what to do?"

Sailor Moon did her best to avoid the people. She managed to step on a few slimes but she tripped, stumbled and fell on the floor. She got up but was soon knocked down again as he body skidded along the hard floor, leaving carpet burns on her knees. She backed up against a pillar, now trapped in a corner. "Ow! That really hurt and I'm bleeding! I don't want to play this game anymore!"

"What are you doing, Sailor Moon?" Luca scowled as she poked her head round behind the pillar.

"I don't know! I just want to go home!" Sailor Moon pointed out.

"Fine! Then you shall be gone at once!" Morag unleashes her stretchy arm in desperation to attack. Sailor Moon screams blue murder.

It was then a small delicate object strikes, stopping Morag's ferocious attack.

"What is that? A rose!?" Morag questioned as she inspected the rose that landed diagonally. Morag whirls her head round the room. It was then Sailor Moon, Morag and Madame Luca (hiding behind the pillar) glance up to see a mysterious figure.

"I am Tuxedo Mask! The chivalrous knight to swear and to protect the Goddess!" He was dressed in bright red, wearing a white/silver phantom mask. His cape blew in the wind and his top hat remains stable on his head. Tuxedo Mask then looks down to see the distort sailor solider. "Sailor Moon, you must look into your heart and find the warrior within you. It is your destiny!"

"But I don't want to be a warrior…" Sailor Moon begins to cry. The braids on her hair begin to glow again but this time small wavelengths from her crying race through. The wailing was so wild that Morag, as well as her little friends, cover their ears and slowly begin to back away.

"He's right. You have to stand up and fight." Madame Luca peeps her head round the pillar. She now turns to the wailing sailor solider. "Sailor Moon, quickly throw your wand to cast your spell! Moon! Kaboom! Magic!"

Sailor Moon stands up, still half sobbing. "But I don't know how to-"

"Just do it!" Luca barked.

Sailor Moon chants as she twirls her small wand and shouted. "MOON! KABOOM! MAGIC!"

The wand spins rapidly into a flying disc as it flies towards the evil Morag. She screeches as the magic begins to explode, burning her body. "NO!"

"Wait. I did that?" Sailor Moon mutters to herself.

"I shall return with a greater army and will seek revenge on you, Sailor Moon!" Morag screamed her last words before being sucked into the black vortex and vanished. Sailor Moon retrieves her wand that dropped on the floor from when she unleashed the spell.

"Well done, Sailor Moon…" A soft gentle voice sings.

Immediately, the sailor solider looks up at the masked man. He smiles gracefully at her. "Maribel and the others are free. You save those people and they owe you their lives. You must believe in yourself and your friends. In time your power will grow but until then you must believe in yourself."

Sailor Moon continues to stare at the young mysterious man in awe struck.

"Hear me out, Sailor Moon. People and monsters alike will test you. Do not be afraid and remember to follow your heart. I will fight with you but until next time, farewell…"

He flings his cape and disappears into the moonlight. Sailor Moon's eyes were fixated only on the silver moon that bloomed in the night sky. It was then, Madame Luca comes to Sailor Moon's side. "Are you alright, Sailor Moon? Speak me!"

"I'm fine but wow… he is so dreamy, handsome and so hot!" Sailor Moon confessed in a teary girl like way.

"Pfft! Thoughtless child!" Madame Luca scowled in annoyance.

It was then movement begins to occur. Sailor Moon examines the situation with worry. "Luca, what's happening?"

"They are just waking up from their sleep. They are back to normal so that is no need to worry. Sailor Moon, its time for us to leave." Luca instructed.

The sailor solider takes one last look at Maribel, who was slowly getting up from the floor. She wanted to help her best friend. Instead Sailor Moon exhales a shallow breath, silently nods and turns to Luca. And so the two of them dashed out of the store and race into the shimmering moonlight.

"What's going on?" Maribel groaned as she rose from the floor, holding her head. "What!? Just happened?"

"Are you alright, my lady?" One of customers asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Maribel slowly nods as she looked into the sky at the bright crescent moon, thinking.

_'She saved my life! Who is she? Sailor Moon?'_

**...**

Nadira (inside one of the chambers)

In mysterious dark world, Orgodemir watches the whirlpool of energy growing rapidly. He was smiling knowing that the task would be competed. All of the sudden it stops and vanishes completely. Orgodemir is in shock but his face-hardens with anger. "The energy is gone? Morag is defeated that easily!? Grah! Someone will pay dearly for this!"

A Prime slime entered the room and bows to the handsome dandy. "Master. I am sorry to interrupt you but its urgent. Lord Zoma would like to see you at once."

"Tell him I will be there!" The dandy seethed as he crushes his fist into a very tight one.

**...**

Albert residence

Arriving back at her bedroom, Sailor Moon closed the window and sighs. "Phew! That was close."

"You have competed your first mission, Sailor Moon." Madame Luca gives praise to the young girl.

"Finally, someone appreciates me for doing something right. Thank you, Madame Luca." Sailor Moon nodded.

Madame Luca giggles with delight and smiles. "Your welcome but, when duty calls, you must swear on behalf of the moon and the Goddess that you will eliminate any forces from Nadira, hell of the underworld, understood?"

"Yes…" The sailor soldier sighs happily with relief as she examines herself in the mirror. She did look different, in appearance, which made her feel attractive, bold, daring but most of all she felt confident. When the moon blooms she is Sailor Moon.

Madame Luca felt proud as she watches the young girl. "I have to admit I am a little jealous. You look quite the picture."

"I should say so. Oh. Why do I feel so- sleepily all the sudden?" Jessica suddenly collapses onto her bed, with her transformation fading; her eye shut heavily and begins snoring. Madame Luca says nothing but shakes her head.

The next morning at school

"You are not going to believe this but I had a strange dream last night! Me and my mother were attacked by this hideous woman and then this beautiful warrior named Sailor Moon came from nowhere and saved us all!" Maribel confessed urgently.

"No way! I had the same dream last night too!" Erinn added.

"Me too! Weird! Isn't that strange?" Another school girl gasps.

"Yeah, isn't that weird, Jessica? Umm… Jessica?" Maribel questioned.

The three of them glanced down to see their friend, who had just lifted her tired head off the desk. "Hey you guys. Do you mind keeping it down? I've been up really late last night and I need to catch up on my sleep."

The red hair girl yawns, turning her head to rest it on her forearms. "That's a lot better. Goodnight…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoy it. Chapter 2 will be coming soon.<strong>

Notes:

Mrs. Curtana – Character from DQ Swords

Erin – Character from DQ9

Goddess Ring – Item in most game replenishes MP on field (makes sense to recast magic spells)

Chronocrystal – Item cost 50,000 gold in DQ9


	3. Dreams and Secrets Unscathed

**I don't own Sailor Moon, Dragon Quest and other references!**

_Today, strange things begin to unfold. I am still overwhelmed from the previous day or rather night. Late for school, a crazy lady gives me some superpowers, I then battle an evil monster and a handsome man gives me some advice to help boost my confidence. What more can be asked? I am Sailor Moon! But the real problem is this. How long will my secrets last?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Dreams and Secrets Unscathed<strong>

Nadira

"I cannot believe that the energy disappeared!" The handsome dandy, Orgodemir, said to himself in disbelief. "It was as if the moon suddenly appeared from behind, blinding me. How strange is that?"

It was then a black vortex swirls in Orgodemir's presence. A vampire like monster falls helpless onto the floor. She looked pale, weak and tired. Orgodemir looked at the distressed and injured Morag. "You!? How could this be?"

"I'm sorry master... I was attacked before I could absorb all the energy from the wretched humans..." Morag explained weakly.

"Attacked!? Who could have done this?" Orgodemir asked.

She shakes her head. Orgodemir quickly helped her move towards the healing circle to help her recover from the attack. Feeling a little better, Morag manages to explain the situation to her master.

"So, this masked man caught you off guard, the mysterious so called warrior, named Sailor Moon, screams, causing you to go deaf, and then blasts you with some kind of magic?" Orgodemir summarised.

"Yes..." Morag clarified.

"Hmph! Don't worry. I've already set some of my minions to work on the far side. Go and rest for now until I give you another assignment. You are dismissed."

He watches Morag struggling to leave his chamber. She felt better but still she was injured from the attack.

Orgodemir then looks into the mirror, reminiscing. "Sailor Moon?"

**…**

Boingburg

The school class had a trip to visit Boingburg - the home of slimes. The class was lead by Sir Sternivus Swinedimple, who came all the way from Swinedimples Academy. Together the group were studying slimes. Sir Sternivus Swinedimple gave a talk before the students looked round. "Today, we are going to introduce you to the slime family. As you know, the slime family is very popular. Any slime that is 'metal' or 'liquid' or 'platinum' is considered rare."

"Wow! There are pretty cute aren't they?" Jessica squealed like a four-year-old child as she wonders off alone inspecting the slimes.

"Yeah and they look just like you, pigtails!" A male voice mocked.

"Pigtails!" Jessica's eyes widen. She turns to the fence to see a tall young man with silver hair. It was him. It was the same guy who humiliated her the previous day. "No way! You're that guy who looked at my test paper! What are you doing here?"

"I was just passing by but I didn't think I would find you here today, pigtails!" The young tall man retorted.

"Stop calling me that! For your information they are two pony tails! Which reminds me, why are you spying on girls anyway, you big pervert?"

"Spying!? You've got some nerve, picking your nose, dirty girl! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" He mocked as he walked away from the fence.

Jessica was seething. "Blast that guy! Oh, he makes me so mad! Stupid silver haired tight red pants jerk... Huh!?"

Her anger vanished as she spotted a yellow and brown slime sitting all alone. _'Poor guy is on his own. Maybe I could cheer him up.' _She decides to greet him. "Hi there. Whattca doing over here all by yourself?"

The slime looked at her dumfounded.

"My name is Jessica. What's yours?" The red hair girl offers her hand.

"Spot. N-Nice to meet you. W-W-Will you be my friend?" The slime looked at her.

"Of course I'll be your friend, silly. Why would you say something like that?" Jessica puts her hands on her hips.

"Well… Its just that I don't have many friends. Humans and monsters alike think I am weird. Although, I do like to tell stories." Spot shyly admitted.

"Is that so?" Jessica kneels down besides the slime creature. "You know, I really like stories. Would you like to tell me one? I believe in anything."

"Really!? Well, if you insist. Yesterday, I went to the item store to buy some ingredients. I felt dizzy and saw this hideous monster trying to harm an innocent girl. It was then I saw her. A beautiful warrior named Sailor Moon, who came and defeated the evil monster." Spot sang boldly.

"Sailor Moon, eh?" Jessica grinned nervously.

"Yeah! She came and saved all the people and monsters in the item store. That is why I made this doll of her." Spot holds a small doll of Sailor Moon. "It isn't very good because I've only seen her once so I didn't get time to add any detail."

"Hey, that's really cool!" Jessica exclaimed upon taking the doll and examining it. "I didn't know you could make dolls. This is amazing! So, are you planning to become a doll maker because you sure have talent?"

"I would like too. I want humans and monsters to come and buy my dolls. I would even have lots of Sailor Moon dolls because she is my favourite heroine."

Jessica continues to smile at the hand made doll. '_I've only been Sailor Moon once and they already admire me! This is- so many feels.' _

"Sailor Moon is fake!" A rude voice shrieked. Both Spot and Jessica whirled their heads round. They witness a blue smile with tentacles towering over them. "Dream on spotty dot-face freak! Why would she want a stupid doll to play with?"

"Hey! How do you know Sailor Moon saved the people from the jewellery store? You weren't even there, Healie!" Spot declared.

"What? You remember my name? Ha! You always make pathetic stories." Healie spat, changing the subject, as he snatches the doll off Spot and begins to toy with it.

"Hey! Give it back you bully!" Spot cried but before he could get close, Healie had already smashed the doll into pieces. Jessica looked at Spot and sees small tears that forms in his eyes. She then glances at Healie who continues to roar with laughter.

"Oy! Leave him alone!" Jessica growled.

"Get lost human!" The slime with tentacles spat as he lands a punch on her face.

"OW! WEE! My nose! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Jessica bounced around, holding her injured nose.

"You got lucky this time, Spot!" Healie throws his tentacles down as walks away, laughing.

"Are you alright, Miss Jessica?" Spot whimpered softly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Who was that brat anyway?" Jessica asked, rubbing her nose.

"That's Healie! He always bullies me for no reason." Spot admitted.

"You know, you need to learn to stand up for yourself. Why didn't you say something?" Jessica couldn't hep but raise her tone.

"Because humans don't believe me. Humans and monsters can never be together. And Healie said that if I told then he would beat me to death." Spot's eyes welled up as he hopped away in tears. Jessica reaches for him but she was too late as Spot flees out of her sight. The red hair mage sighs solemnly.

**…**

Nadira (Charcoal Castle)

"Orgodemir... What is your progress?" The magical beast, Zoma asked.

"Lord Zoma. The energy that I found was not very much. However, we've found greater energy elsewhere and so I seek to it immediately." Orgodemir informed.

Zoma studied the suspicious dandy, knowing too well that he was hiding something from him. However, Zoma decides not to argue. "I see... Go and bring me the energy. The underworld, Nadira, cannot rise if we have no energy for it to consume on."

"It will be done, my Lord." The dandy bows elegantly.

"Make sure that there are no interruptions and if there is any problems then seek it to me personally." Zoma reminded.

Returning to his chamber

Orgodemir examines the large mirror. He sees slimes running everywhere. It was until he sees the heal slime cracked a piece of wood with his mates cheering him on.

"He shall be my next target. He is quite strong for a little fella. Yes... The more the merrier!" The dandy chuckled.

"What is it that you desire, my master?" The Chameleon humanoid asked. He was accompanied by two Rabidhounds.

"I want you to steal the slimes energy. Sine they are so vulnerable, catching them will be a piece of cake."

"It will be done, my Lord!" The three monster said in unison.

**…**

Two days later after school

The bell rang. School had finished for the day. Jessica walked out of the door, fuming. "I can't believe the nerve of that slime! That little brat is gonna pay for punching me in the face! Grah! Stupid little-"

"Sailor Moon, did you say?" A voice questioned, which startled Jessica. Quickly, the red hair throws herself behind a tree, panicking. She then peeps her head round to see her friends, Erin and Maribel, were sitting on the bench together. They didn't notice Jessica, who was hiding behind the tree. The curious red hair girl stalks them intently.

"Sailor Moon... Who is she, Maribel?" Erin asked.

"Who knows? Friend or foe, either way I bet she's a Sailor V wannabe." Maribel shrugged.

"But she saved your life, right? She has to be a good trusting friend if she is willing to do that. Surely she is a good guy or gal, shall I say? Even better, I bet she is Sailor V's friend?" Erin justified, lightly.

"Yeah... I guess you're right, Erin, I shouldn't call her name behind her back after she saved me." Maribel sighed, looking at the sky. "It's too bad that I didn't get a chance to ask her anything. I would have gotten more information if I hadn't passed out from that horrible monster."

"I bet she's a nice person." Erin places her hands over her own lap.

"Oh yeah and I bet she's cool, smart, strong and- and her hair style! Isn't it the strangest? But yet it is so funny. It makes her wild, confident and daring."

"He. He. He. He. Oh that reminded me so much in Science lesson, did you remember what Jessica said this morning in class? She is so funny."

"Oh, that girl is too naïve. Complete wacko! She such a big klutz but nevertheless she is a nice person. If only she studied harder then she would get better grades and stop upsetting her parents…"

"Nevan asked her again out again, didn't he?" Erin teased.

"Oh yeah. She's such a ditz that Nevan has fallen for her." Maribel finished. The two friends giggled as they got up from their seats and left.

Jessica overheard the entire conversation. She places her hands over her chest feeling her heart beating faster than normal.

'_The nerve of that Nevan! I sure would like to put my fist in his gob, right now. Still, they are at it again about the night I became Sailor Moon. Some say it's a dream but others believe it is real. I just hope they don't know my little secret...' _

It was then the red hair girl panicked over her thoughts and rushed home.

**…**

Orgodemir's chamber

"Those smiles appear to be harmless." Orgodemir twirls his glass of wine as he gazes upon the mirror. It was then the mirror flashes as the three monsters appear. "What is your status report?"

"The trap is set, Lord Orgodemir!" The Chameleon Humanoid informed.

"Excellent! Let me know when you have them all then i will begin the transfer energy process." Orgodemir placed his glass of wine on the armchair of his throne. He then stands up and walks over to the empty space.

"As you wish, my master!" The Chameleon Humanoid nodded in agreement. He then turns to the Rabidhounds. "You can begin to capture them pitiful slimes whenever you are ready, my loyal friends."

"It would be our pleasure." The Rabidhounds giggled. They then leaped into the grounds of Boingburg. Over one hundred slimes begin bouncing around like crazy, screaming in agony. The two Rabidhounds chased the slimes around the entire town of Boingburg. Like sheep, they rushed over to the castle. It was then the cage entraps the castle with all the inhabitant slimes.

"Oh no! This is terrible!" The king slime panicked As the sudden urge of poison mist circles the castle. The slimes energy were getting weaker.

"Yes! Now the energy will revive the Nadira and no one is here to stop us now!" The three monsters laughed with joy.

**…**

In Jessica's bedroom

"You've got a bee in your bonnet. What on earth is the matter?" Luca asked the red hair girl.

"Poor Spot has been bullied by that Healie slime. It's a shame that I can't do anything to help him... I know I can be clumsy and all but I am having certain difficulties at the moment." Jessica confessed, still pacing herself round the room.

"Certain difficulties!?" Luca looked puzzled. "For all I know, you don't take school too seriously."

"Yeah. Yeah. I know that but what I mean is as well as dealing with Spot's plight I too have a difficulty in dealing with dual identities, you know, like keeping secrets."

"Ah! About Sailor Moon." Luca charmed.

"Yeah, there are lots of people and monsters dwelling on whether they are dreaming or are they seeing Sailor Moon for real. Sometimes, I just want to blurt out the truth but part of me says no because I would put my friends and family in danger. If only humans and monsters can learn to love each other." Jessica expressed opening. Her heart felt warm full of compassion. "Still, it makes me worry about my future. Is there anyway I can hide my secret identity?"

"What makes you say that?" Luca quipped.

"Well, first Spot had made a doll of me, Sailor Moon and told me all about her. Then that sod Healie broke his toy and made him cry not to meant ion that he punch me in the nose that little brat! Then, my friends, Maribel and Erin, were talking about Sailor Moon and the incident that happened last night. Also, my parents don't even know what I do late at night. I am a little worried that I may rise suspicions about my alter ego."

"And so you fear that they will find out who you are?" Luca came to the conclusion. Jessica nodded solemnly. Luca sighs. "Jessica, I can only guide you when I need to but I can't control every possible move. You have great power and therefore it is your responsibility to ensure that you keep it safe. That is something I cannot help you with physically. You just have to get on with it and learn to not let the cat out of the bag."

"Let the cat out of the bag!? Give me a break, Luca. There are no cats here." With that being said, a small cream coloured cat emerges from Jessica's bag and meowed. Jessica shrieked. "ARGH! You never told me you had a _real_ cat, here?"

"Of course, I had a cat! Besides, 'the cat of the bag' is a phrase to remind you about being Sailor Moon." Luca explained.

"Yeah but you've could have warned me about bringing the cat into my house!" Jessica growled.

"Didn't you see the cat _in_ the crystal ball when I first introduced myself to you?" Madame Luca pointed out.

"No! You only told me to look what was _on_ the ball." Jessica started to argue.

"Oh no! I am sure I told you was _in _the ball." Luca reminded her.

"What!? No, you told me to look _on_ the ball, not_ in_ it!" Jessica exclaimed.

"I'm pretty sure I told you it was '_in_ the ball' and not '_on_ the ball', Jessica!" Luca emphasised.

"No, it was on!"

"In!"

"On!"

"In!"

"ON!"

"INN!"

"ONN!"

"Incredible! You certainly are on the ball today."

"Stop it you're confusing me! Look, I don't care about _in_ or _on_ or whatever! You never told me you had cat, you crazy hag! It's so funny that you found me and gave me the Goddess ring for me to be able to turn into Sail-"

"Jessica?" A voice called out. The door opens. It was Rosalind, her mother.

"ARGH! Mother, what are you doing?" Jessica stumbled onto the bed with fright.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to give you some cookies." Rosalind placed the cookies and a glass of milk by the bedside cabinet.

"Oh… Ah ha! That's great, thanks mum!" Jessica laughed all so suddenly.

"Say, what are you doing? Are you talking to yourself? Is someone in your room?" Rosalind looked round for any suspicious in her daughters room.

"Oh no! Don't be silly, mum; I was rehearsing for a school play. I'm going to try out for next week's trials. I'm just a little scared that's all." Jessica nervously explained, lying through her teeth and hoping that she would get away with it.

"Good for you, honey! Dinner will be ready soon." Rosalind smiled.

"Okay, mum." She watches her mother leave by closing her bedroom door. Jessica then sighs with relief. "Phew! That was close."

"Next time keep your voice down." Luca peeped behind the bedroom door, half squished.

**…**

Back in Boingburg

Most of the slimes had been captured by the evil forces from the Nadira. They were crying for help but no one except the three nemesis from the Nadira smirked as they see the slimes getting weaker. The Chameleon Humanoid hears something rustling in the bushes. He signals to his comrades to follow him into the unknown space.

_'You know, you need to learn to stand up for yourself.' _Spot reminisces the conversation that he had with Jessica. She was right. If Spot were to prevent himself from being bullied then he has to stand up. The small determined slime marches over to Healie. The tentacular slime notices the spotty slime and begins to laugh. "Back for more? What do you want now, pipsqueak?"

"You are gonna pay for breaking my doll!" Spot said heatedly. "All I ever wanted was a friend and still you bullied me for no reason! The lady told me to stand up for myself and that is exactly what I am going to do!"

"Don't waste your breath, spotty freak! I don't know why I bother to tell you that humans are a waste of space! I know you will ask the king of all Slimmena to help but he is not here to save you this time!" Healie chastised.

Spot eyes widen as he sees the two Rabidhounds ready to strike Healie.

"Look out, Healie!" Spot cried as he ran and pushed Healie out of the way. The two Rabidhounds lash out knocking Spot out cold.

"Oh no! Ah! HELP!" Healie cried as he sees Spot injured.

"HA! HA! HA! Not so tough now, eh?" The Chameleon Humanoid laughed as he appears behind the two Rabidhounds.

**…**

"_Where am I?" Jessica questions as she soars high in the skies near the restless crescent moon. "It sure is peaceful. Hmmm?" _

_Tuxedo Mask stands alone with his back turned. His cape blows effortlessly with the soft wind. Jessica gasps with excitement._

"_Its you! Tuxedo Mask what are you doing here?" Jessica asked him as she lands on the heavenly cloud. _

_He says nothing._

"_You are so mysterious and handsome. Maybe he might take me out for a hot fudge cake with ice cream." Jessica mutters to herself, blushing._

"_You've read my mind, Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Mask charmed as he glances over his shoulder, smiling at her._

"_WWHHOOO! WWHHOOO!" Jessica cheered, throwing her arms and jumping with ecstasy. She then places her hands together in a form of a prayer. "Can you tell me who you are? Can I see your face?"_

"_Of course. I would tell you everything and will do anything for you, Sailor Moon." He said dreamy._

_Jessica gasps excitedly. Tuxedo Mask smirked as he holds his gloved hand in front of his face. He slowly begins to remove the mask. Jessica's heart beat pounded faster and faster. She waits and waits, eager to see his face. His true colours were about to shine right in front of her hazel eyes._

"_Tuxedo Mask is…"_

"WAKE UP!"

"OOWWW!" Jessica screamed as she flew off her bed, landing on her side, groaning in pain. She stands up, rubbing the pain from where she had landed. "Luca! What the hell are you doing waking me up in the middle of the night? I was having the perfect dream about Tuxedo Mask!"

"You are still fantasising over that Tuxedo Mask person? You've only met him once!" Luca cried.

"Love at first sight, Luca." Jessica placed her hands together by her check in a romantic way. "Well, I guessed that he want to take me out to a hot fudge cake with ice cream! It was so intense that he was about to tell me who he really was! Well, I was about to find out until you ruined it, you moron!" Jessica raised her tone into an angry crescendo.

"Well, I am sorry to spoil your fun!" Luca spat.

"Party pooper!" Jessica retorted as she poked her tongue out.

"For Goodness sake! There is no time to argue! The Nadira is bringing more forces into this universe right now!" Luca freaked out upon examining the crystal ball.

"What!? How is that possible?" Jessica exclaimed.

"No time to explain. Quickly, you must transform into Sailor Moon! Well, what are you waiting for? Get to it! Do you hear me?" Luca instructed promptly.

"Sailor Moon?" Jessica looked at the Goddess ring that sits round on her necklace. Jessica, looking really confused at Luca, questioned the old woman with curiosity. "Luca? How do I become Sailor Moon, again?"

Luca falls on her head (anime style), sighing. "Incompetent, child! How could you possibly forget? Raise your hand and repeat after me. Moon! Goddess! Power!"

"Oh yeah, I remember now. Sorry." Jessica rubs the back of her head. Her face then changes from a giggly one into a determined one. "MOON! GODDESS! POWER!"

Jessica transforms into Sailor Moon jumping into her signature pose. "Ha! I'm ready. Where are they, Luca?"

"Use your braids. They will let you know where the danger is occurring." Luca commanded.

Jessica nods and listens intently. "Lets see… Oh! They are in Boingburg. That is where Spot and the rest of the smiles are! Oh no! They have been captured! I can hear them crying for help! I have got to help them!"

"That's right! The Nadira must be stopped! If you hurry you might catch them."

"Got it!" Sailor Moon hoped out of her bedroom and ran as fast as she could to Boingburg.

**…**

Boingburg

"Help! Oh Spot! Please get up? This isn't funny anymore!" Healie cried as he shakes Spot, hing that he would open his eyes.

"Surrender, pitiful slime!" The Chameleon Humanoid ordered as he and his two bodyguards surrounded the heal slime. "I don know how you and your little friend managed to escape but you won't getaway this time!"

"Hold it right there!" Sailor Moon shouted.

The three monsters looked up. "Who dares to interfere?" The Chameleon Humanoid challeneged as he was desperate to look for the intruder.

"Up here, freaks! You think bullying those who are weaker than you is fun? How dare you hurt my slimy friends!" Sailor Moon yelled as she steps into the light. "I am Sailor Moon and behalf of the Moon and the Goddess, I will punish you!"

"Sailor Moon! That was awfully quick, wasn't it? That's not how the ending goes." Luca countered as she peeped her head from behind the bush.

"Yeah, I know, Luca. Well, I'm not finished yet." Sailor Moon countered. "I will right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you!" Sailor Moon threatened.

"Pretty words but I am not here to play games. Attack, my body guards!" The Chameleon Humanoid ordered. The two Rabidhounds launch themselves at Sailor Moon. The pretty sailor solider evades the incoming attacks. She observes their attacks but struggles to find an opening.

"Dam it! If only I had more time then I can throw my- Arrgh!" Jessica yelled as she was knocked down. She whirls round to find the Chameleon Humanoid towering her. "It is time to meet you doom! Say goodbye-"

The beast screamed as a red rose cuts deep into his head. Immediately the two Rabidhounds rush to their masters aid. Sailor Moon gasps, knowing the rose too well.

"Now what!?" The Chameleon Humanoid shouted with anger.

"Bullying is for the weak!" A male voice barked. Tuxedo Mask appears, once more.

"Its you! Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon's cheeks went all red and rosy.

"Sailor Moon! Quick, use your wand and defeat the trio!"

The sailor solider nods as she draws her wand. "MOON! KABOOM! MAGIC!"

The three monsters scream as the incoming spell smashes into their bodies. They suddenly collapse and vanish in purple dust. The enormous cage falls from Boingburg castle and the slimes were now free.

"Wow… I didn't know that my magic wand could hurt more than one enemy?" Sailor Moon realised as she picked up her wand and inspecting it.

"It's incredible how much you can control the magic, Sailor Moon. Now you are beginning to realise your powers as the sailor warrior of love and justice." Luca nodded.

"You're right." Sailor Moon agreed. It was then a soft whimper caught the sailor soldier's attention. Healie was sobbing. Sailor Moon kneels down by the slime's side and asked in a soft voice. "Hey, little guy, you okay?"

"Y-Y-You're real! Thank you for saving me! Thank you so much! How can I repay you?" The heal smile thanked.

"No need..." Sailor Moon smiled warmly. "You better help your friends and then go home to rest."

"Oh Spot! He's hurt because of me!" Healie realised as he hold Spot in his tentacles.

"He'll be okay, don't you worry. Oh, and you better apologise to him when he wakes up." Sailor Moon pointed out.

"I know, I broke his toy and I was so horrible to him! I don't know what to do?" Healie cried as his eyes begin to well up.

"Simple! Stop bullying him and befriend him." Sailor Moon advised.

"Huh!?" Healie looked stunned.

"He will forgive you. That is the token of friendship because that is what matters in this world. He has strength and weaknesses and so do you but together, you can prevail anything if you set your mind and heart to it. Trust me, I know he will forgive you."

"You really... think so?" Healie's tears cascade down his worried expression.

"Absolutely!" Sailor Moon nodded with enthusiasm.

On top of the ridge, Tuxedo Mask witnesses the aftermath of the battle. He watches Sailor Moon intently. Sailor Moon glances up to see the man, wearing the cape that flies. She sees him and knows that he is fleeing again. "Well done once again, Sailor Moon! The slimes of Boinburg are now free thanks to you. We shall meet again."

"Tuxedo Mask..." She mutters. There were so many questions that she wanted to ask but he manages to slip away from her again. Who is he? Sailor Moon stands up but turns to Healie. "Listen Healie, remember what I said. I-I gotta go. See ya!"

With that being said, Sailor Moon leaps up and makes her exit. Healie smiles to himself. Spot slowly opens his eyes. "Oh Spot, you are okay."

"H-Healie?"

"You saved me. Look, I'm so sorry for bullying you and for breaking your doll. One of my friends really like dolls and so I was wondering if you could make some for her. Can you forgive me and be friends?"

"Yeah! Thank you so much." Spot smiled merrily.

**...**

The next day

"Hey! Where did you get that awesome Sailor Moon doll?" One of the slimes asked.

"Spot made it for me. Isn't he the coolest friend?" Healie introduced Spot.

"Thanks Healie." Spot thanked.

"We're gonna be best friends forever, right?" Healie looked at his new friend.

"Right!" Spot nodded.

From a distance, Jessica smiles with triumph. Indeed Sailor Moon the agent of love and justice helped the lives of Healie, Spot and the rest of the slime species. It was then the red hair girl notices two of her closet school friends draw near.

"Sailor Moon saved Boingburg last night!" Maribel squealed.

"I know! Isn't that great? Now the slimes are more likely to trust us humans!" Erin clapped. Jessica grins as she greets her friends.

"So, what do you want to do when you grow up, Erin?" Maribel asked, wanting to know.

"Oh, I want to run my own Inn." Erin confessed boldly. "It will be packed every night and I will even have celebrities staying over, especially Sailor Moon."

"You know, you are very fond of her, aren't you?" Jessica allowed.

"I know. She is my hero!" Erin cheered. A blush crept on Jessica's face.

Maribel notices this and decides to take a shot at her. "Blushing are we? I know you're hiding something, Jessica."

"No! Don't be daft!" Jessica scowled.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Just kidding... Say what are you going to do after this?" Maribel asked.

"Hmmm... Not too sure, you know." Jessica placed a finger under her small round chin, remaining calm. "I mean there are so many choices that it is so hard to decide. Maybe I could be a teacher..."

"A Teacher!? Are you crazy?" One of the schoolgirl's joked as she walked off laughing with her friend who happen to be passing by.

"Are you sure that you want to be a teacher?" Erin asked looking at embarrassed Jessica.

"Oh, I don't know." Jessica sounded half annoyed. "Who am I kidding! I'll never be a teacher, not with grades like this! Its hopeless I mean I can't even get up on time for school or go anywhere without falling over my own two feet! I am never gonna get a boyfriend at this rate!"

"Hey, cheer up, Jessica. Things may be dark for you now but look on the bright side. Maybe things will change for the better." Erin encouraged.

"How do you mean?" Jessica perked up.

"Sure, you're a klutz but maybe you will grow up to be someone famous or successful. Who knows what's in store for you." Maribel commented placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. Jessica nods absently but a smile crept on her face.

"_Maybe she's right. Who knows what I will do when I grow up but now I must focus on the present. I do believe in the power of love and justice. I will find a boyfriend and get married. __However, no one will find out my true secret. I may not be the perfect girl as Jessica but forever, I will be the perfect guardian, Sailor Moon."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter done!<strong>

_Notes:_

Sir Sternivus Swinedimple - DQ9

Spot – DQ6

Healie – DQ4

Chameleon Humanoid and Two Rabidhounds - All are earlier bosses from DQ4

'Kaboom' hits all targets on the battle field


	4. The Mysterious Knight from the Abbey

****I don't own Sailor Moon, Dragon Quest and other references!****

_Today on Sailor Moon, we go the Abbey one of the iconic landmarks. With some little help can I get in and be able to stop the sinister presence? And who is the mysterious Tuxedo Mask? You stay right there and I'll show you._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Mysterious Knight of the Abbey<strong>

_The crescent moon glows across the midnight hour. The castle stood tall overlooking Zenithia. The handsome daring prince makes his way to the top of the balcony to find his beloved princess. His angelic armour defines his courage and spirit to fight off any evil. His glowing sword is tucked away in its sheath. The prince races up the staircase that spirals round and up. As he reaches the top of the castle he pauses to catch his breath._

_The angelic solider crosses the room and onto the balcony. He sees her from a distance. She shimmers as the moonlight shines on her white flowing dress that cascades down hitting the floor. The princess turns her head to meet him and smiles. "Oh, you are here. My darling prince you are here." _

"_Finally, I have found you my princess." The prince spoke elegantly. The two of them embrace before looking each other's eyes. It was then the prince and the princess kiss quietly._

"_I've missed you." The princess sighed heavenly._

"_I missed you too but there is bad news and it is critical. The dark forces are drawing near. We must face them if we are to save our kingdom." The prince explained._

"_Come with me..." The princess spoke failing to realise what she was saying to her prince._

"_I beg your pardon." The prince gasped._

"_Come with me..." She repeated._

"_I can't... I have to protect you and the kingdom."_

"_Don't go! I love you..." The princess replied._

Reality in the Albert residence

"Whoa! What a crazy dream..." Jessica rubbed on the side of her head, reminiscing on the dream she had once witness. It was then Alistair, Jessica's brother, enlightens the room. "Hey Jessica. You're up early. Had a crazy dream?"

"I did actually." Jessica beamed.

"About what?" Alistair folded his arms.

"A princess who fell in love with a handsome man."

"You and your fairytale stories! Are you seriously going to base your project on that for school? You're gonna make a fool of yourself, Jess. No one is gonna listen to that!"

"It's the only thing I can come up with unless you have a better idea." Jessica sounded rather annoyed.

"Seriously. Your story sucks and that means you are going to fail on your next test! Mother is sure gonna be mad at you." Alistair warned.

"Well do you know what, I don't care!" Jessica growled with rage. She slammed her fist on the tip of the teaspoon, which the soggy tea bag (that Alistair placed earlier) flew up and smack Jessica in the face. "OW!"

"Ha! Ha! Got ya! See you later, Jess!" Alistair laughed as he dashed out of the room. The red hair girl wiped her face and chases after her brother. "Grah! Alistair! Come back here you little-"

"Jessica!" Rosalind twirled nearly dropping the half made lemon cake. Luckily she still held on to it.

"Sorry mum!" Jessica squealed as she looked at the time. Her face widens as she desperately puts her shoes on. "I'm gonna be late for school again!"

"Haven't even got out of your own front door." Luca appeared scaring the young red hair girl.

"Luca, how did you get here? And why are you all misty and purple like? Are you a ghost or something?"

"Nonsense. I am not a mortal." Luca summarised.

"Really? And you didn't tell me?" Jessica exclaimed.

"Who are you talking to, Jessica?" Rosalind called out.

"No one. I err- gotta go! See ya!" Jessica panicked as she scooped her schoolbag and dashed out of the door.

**...**

After school in the pub at Simpleton

"Hey Terry!" Jessica smiled.

"Oh hey, Jessica! Looking happy as usual!" Terry greeted. He had silver hair and was wearing a blue top, blue beanie hat and grey pants.

"What are you doing here? I thought you worked in Stornway?"

"I do but I came here to cover today."

"Can I have a chocolate milkshake, please?"

"Coming right up. Take a seat and I'll bring it over."

Jessica sits herself down making herself at home. After a minute or two Terry brings the chocolate milkshake over to Jessica's table. "Here you go!"

"This is great Terry!" Jessica cheered.

"So what brings you here?" Terry questioned.

"Assignment... We have to write a story for English and I am bummed down because I cannot find any." The red hair explained.

"How about Maella Abbey?" Terry suggested.

"The Abbey?"

"I heard that it's a school for orphans but really they only send the best of the best there. It is one of the iconic landmarks because they worship the Goddess. They have tones of stories which you could get your hands on and they may even help you for you assignment."

"Really!? Wow I never knew that they worship the Goddess. Guess where I am going after this delicious milkshake? Thanks, Terry." Jessica nodded.

"Anyway, gotta boogie! See ya!" Terry smiled as he went over to serve the rest of his customers. Jessica sips her milkshake sighing heavily. She twiddles her thumbs continually drooling over her own thoughts.

'_Al least I know where to go now for my homework. Then I can get a good grade for school and show Alistair who's boss. Terry... He is so hot but Tuxedo Mask is even hotter! Oh, I wished I could have them both on a blind date together. Even better I hope they are the same person...' _

"Drooling over him, 'are' we?" A familiar mature voice bloomed. The red hair gasps but is quiet enough to only hear herself. She quickly glanced round the pub before lowering her head.

"What are you doing here?" Jessica whispered harshly, looking around to see if anyone was watching her.

"Chocolate milkshake, again? You know you cannot have that in here?" Luca struggled to keep her tone down to a minimum.

"C'mon, Luca. You know chocolate is my favourite."

"Your blood pressure will be very high if you keep drinking milkshakes at this rate."

"Actually milk is a natural source of protein. Besides, I am only young once and your cat (the one you didn't tell me about) could do with some." Jessica lectured.

"You're going to let yourself get fat! Stop drinking at once!" Luca grabs hold of the milkshake, trying to pull it towards her. However, Jessica retaliates. "No! Its mine!"

The milkshake flew past Jessica's head as the shake spills onto another customer who happened to be sitting at a table behind. It was then a male voice screeched. "Arrgh! Who did that?"

"Someone is gonna pay!" Another male voice growled.

"Yikes!" Jessica cowers lowering her head.

"Now you've done it." Luca spat.

"Hey, this was partly your fault." Jessica bends over to lower her head on the table hoping that no one would notice her. But she was wrong, as she turned her head to see three males who were glaring at her. Jessica gives a worried look as she examines the three men closely One was wearing a thug mask, with a muscle belt, black pants and brown shoes. The other two were pirates, one wearing green and the other blue.

"Oy you! Wot are ya doin' down there?" The thug masked man asked, getting impatient.

"That! Oh that! Ha! Ha! I just dropped my spoon. Just bending down to get it from underneath the table. He! He!" Jessica laughed nervously as she hastily picks up the spoon that she dropped.

"What are you doing hiding under the table?" Luca scowled.

"Duh, what does it look like?" Jessica retorted.

"Talkin' to yourself, then, eh?" The masked thug questioned.

"N-No..." Jessica face dropped, realising that she had been caught off guard but soon she challenged the three men. "You really need to do something with that! Who wears a pig face mask anyway? Ew! Your breath reeks from here."

The thug-masked male snatches the girl's wrist and threatens her. "Pig face mask? Apologize now!"

"Get off me you creep!" Jessica squealed as she stamped his foot. The muscle man moves away, hoping on one leg, holding his injured foot in pain. "Ouch!"

"And now it's personal." The green pirate growled.

"Punching time!" The blue pirate smacked his fists into his own.

"AH! This coffee tastes horrible!" Jessica panicked as she snatches the hot coffee from one of the customers at another table and throws it over the blue pirate's shirt. They squeal. Quickly, Jessica crawls underneath the green pirate's legs, climbs to her feet and dashes out of the door.

Outside

Jessica sprints down the road. "Oh man, how do I always end up getting into situations like this? OOOHHHH!"

Suddenly, a gloved hand snatches Jessica's wrist as she flying round the corner. A gloved hand clamps over her mouth. Jessica struggles but it was until a voice hushed.

"Shush! They'll hear us if we make too much noise!" It spoke.

Jessica stops struggling as she examines the end of the alleyway with fear. It was then; the three males ran past the alleyway not even noticing her. It was then the figure lets his grip go of the girl's mouth. Jessica breathed.

"I hope you weren't hurt by my little jape. Are you alright?" The young male asked in a soft voice.

"You're out of luck! I'm fine! Apart from you leering at me!" Jessica scowled. It was then she looked at his face and gasps upon realising who she had just met. "Grah! It- It-Its you!"

"I do have a name, you know." His tugged his glove with his mouth to remove the glove, reveal his dark skin hand. He then removes a ring from his finger. "By as a way of thanking you and as a memento of our encounter." He then takes her soft hand encasing it with his own, offering her his ring. "The name's Angelo. I live at Maella Abbey."

"Oh, give me a break!" Jessica scowled snatching her hand away from Angelo's grasp, still holding the shabby ring in her hand, looking at him with disgust.

"So your name is Jessica, right?" Angelo gestured.

"Wait a sec, how do you know my name?" Jessica exclaimed.

"I know a lot of things about you. I am a good friend of Terry, the guy who works at Stornway pub. He often talks a lot about you let alone see you playing at the arcade."

"You know Terry!?" Jessica questioned sounding rather surprised.

"Sure I do, pigtails." Angelo teased at her unique hairstyle.

"Stop calling me that!" Jessica growled heatedly.

'_She is so funny when she's angry.'_

He chuckles lightly. "The Abbey is very strict palace. Show them that ring if you would like to see me. Au reviour for now. Just ask for Angelo. Don't forget."

He runs off. Jessica glares at the ring. _'Why on earth would I want to see him? In fact why does he think that he is expecting me? Why is he acting so nice all of the sudden? Something don't add up here.'_

"Oh there you are, Jessica! I wondered where you would run off too." Luca appeared. She noticed that Jessica wasn't paying attention, as the curious young girl was examining the ring that she held in her hand. "What's this? That is a lovely ring you've got there."

"It is shabby and the smell *sniff* urgh! That brat, Angelo." Jessica heaved.

"Angelo... That is a nice name for a young man."

"Yeah, more like pain in the-"

"Oh, Jessica you are blushing heavily. He! He! He! Got yourself a date, eh?" Luca nudged.

"Dream on, Luca. Besides, I'm going to Maella Abbey right now to give it back to that smarmy cheat whether he likes it or not!" Jessica huffed.

"And how do you intend on doing that exactly?" Luca questioned.

"Simple! I'm just gonna make my way in there!"

"A young girl like you can't just go barging into the Abbey! It's a Holy place."

"Watch me!" Jessica challenged as she marched out of the alleyway.

"Wow. She is focused for once." Luca commented.

**...**

Inside one of the castles of Nadira there were generals who were at a meeting. They gathered round to discuss the upcoming attack.

"Where is the Manslayer?" Murdaw asked.

"He is out busy with other domains or so he says but he'll soon come crawling back, you'll see." Aamon laughed.

"Master Orgodemir. Where is our next target?" Corvus asked.

"I'm glad that someone is on form. I did some research and manage to locate a small but Holy place. Maella Abbey not only is one of the iconic landmarks but it is also a place for homeless children. The Orphanage would be perfect to absorb energy." Orgodemir explained.

"But don't they have templar guardsmen who swore their duty to protect the Abbott's, Priests, the Holy one and even the Goddess?" Corvus further questioned.

"True but not all of the templar knights are Holy as they say. They do all sorts of things behind each other's back." Orgodemir smirked confidently.

"I am impress with all you acquired knowledge but I am still concerned as to who is going to undertake such a complex task..." Aamon.

"I'll go! I'll make them spin around and then I will blow them up! Ah! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Murdaw presses his fingers together sinisterly.

"You're an idiot! You can't just barge into a Holy temple! Everyone will then know it is the Nadira that is the true cause!" Aamon snarled.

"Perhaps I should go!" A snarly voice offered. The dark lords glance up as their heads turn towards the door. "Allow me to fulfill your duties. I, Dhoulmagus, will serve my loyalty to the Nadira."

"You!? What are doing here meddling into our affairs?" Orgodemir questioned skeptically.

"Lord Zoma has given me orders to watch over certain lords, thus I cannot say who but you're lucky that I am filling you with some useful behind the scenes. I shouldn't be telling you but since I am a kind I am letting you know so that you can be prepared for the upcoming punishment."

"So why do you want the position?" Aamon questioned.

"It is simple. It is because I will be the perfect candidate to learn the valuable secrets of this wise sage. Besides, those foolish human won't suspect me. After all I am the greatest detective in this merry little crowd."

"I was edging towards the term jester." Corvus muttered lightly to himself.

"You!? A jester!? HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" Murdaw roared with immense laughter.

"Whatever... I am going and I will take one of my servants with me to dispose any lifeless beings." Dhoulmagus folded his arms.

"Even Sailor Moon?" Orgodemir stood up. The room was silent for a brief second. Dhoulmagus hesitated for he did not know the name of this fearless warrior whom they speak off. Orgodemir walks towards the profane jester, standing inches away from his face, whispering harshly. "I am impress with your knowledge but I knew you wouldn't know her!"

"Who is this Sailor Moon character? There is more than meets the eye!" Aamon said as he and Murdaw looked at each other in unison.

"So this is why you are failing Lord Zoma's ordeals?" Dhoulmagus studied the dandy's eyes. "I see... So this Sailor Moon has already foiled two sets of your plan? Don't worry. Even she will never stand a chance against me."

**...**

Maella Abbey front entrance

"Who are you? What are you doing in here?" The short hair guard quipped rudely.

"You have no permission to enter unless you want to die by a templar's sword." The blonde hair guard threatens.

"Well, for you information, someone is expecting me. He is waiting for me as we speak and I have this ring to prove it." Jessica smirked. She shows them the shabby ring.

"The templar's ring? Where did you get it from?" The short hair guard questioned.

"Oh you know him too well. He was so silly that he dropped it at the pub but he did save me from those horrible men and if it weren't for him, I would have been bread. So I was planning to return to him in person." Jessica lied through her teeth. Although she did tell the truth where Angelo saved her, he did give her the ring and knowing too well that her plan would have foiled if she confessed that Angelo gave her his ring in person.

"Well, I suppose you are special to him. Please, go through." The blonde guard offered as he opened the doors.

"Thanks, oh, and you should smile more when you greet people. It makes you feel better." Jessica pointed out as she walked through the door smiling with glee.

"She's got a point." The short hair guard muttered.

Inside the Abbey

'_Whoa there are so many men here! This is major sweet!'_

"Hey, pigtails! Sorry, I mean Jessica. What are you doing here?" Angelo confronted her as he crosses towards her.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? You told me to come. Now you can take back this stupid ring and I'll be on my way!" Jessica said rather annoyed as she holds out his ring.

"My ring? Of course, I can still play that card. Listen, I have a favor to ask you."

"A favor!? You're kidding right?"

"There is no time to argue. Can't you feel it the sinister presence lurking here in the Abbey? I heard that a jester might have got in!"

"A jester?" She questioned quietly.

"I tried to confess to the templars but I may fear that the Abbott will get hurt and that-"

"The templars don't believe you?" Jessica finished. "Well, I can understand that but I believe you. Call me crazy but I do feel that here is something wrong with this place and I can see why you asked me to come. What am I saying? Here, this is your ring, you klutz! Now take it back before I sling this thing right at your-"

"What are you doing here?" A voice barked causing Jessica to stop in midsentence. She turns to meet the unexpected guest. "I was-"

"Trespassing? Don't think flashing your eyelashes will save you from your terrible demise. I've seen it all before" The tall dark haired man interrupted her.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are?" Jessica argued.

"I am Marcello, the golden boy of this wonderful abbey. I see that you've met my colleague, Angelo." The tall dark man spoke. Angelo was seething. The blue-eyed young man always knew that Marcello enjoyed lecturing people. "Now that is interesting! Romance is in the air I see…"

"Huh!?" Jessica quipped. "Its not what you think!"

"Now that explains how you got in through security. Now where did you get this templar ring from?"

"A templar's ring?" Jessica looked at the shabby ring with horror. "I-I didn't know. I showed them to the guards at the door and they let me in. I'm telling you the truth."

"Really? Then how come I found six of my men waterlogged? Care to explain that?"

"WHAT!?" Both Angelo and Jessica exclaimed in pure shock.

"Pathetic! I will deal with you later because I have other matters to attend to! Take her away!" Marcello ordered the guards. They soon griped Jessica's arms and lead her to the custody room. Marcello turns to Angelo. He holds up the ring. His green eyes glare menacingly at Angelo. "As for you! Angelo, was it? You've got some explain to do. Well, you can show your gratitude by retiring to your chambers."

"But-"

"That is an order!" He barked. Angelo sighed as he turned to leave. Marcello briefly glances at the red hair girl, who was still screeching down the hallway. "That girl... Is she-"

"You shouldn't have been so harsh on her. You must learn to be patient, Marcello." The Abbott advised as she entered crossing towards the tall dark haired man. "They are both innocent."

"Holy Father, please! She was caught red-handed!" Marcello gestured.

"I understand that you are very fond on protecting my life and I am grateful for that but you need to learn to listen to other people's perspectives. Look at the young girl's eyes. Did you not see that she was trying to reason the truth to you?"

"Maybe but still that doesn't explain why she is loitering in the abbey without permission." He turned to face away from the Abbott, sighing heavily to calm himself down. He then looked up. "Let us be the end of the discussion."

**...**

Outside the Old Abbey

"Yes… this grave would be perfect." Dhoulmagus spoke. He was tall, paled face with long greyish hair that sits on his shoulders. He wore the strangest get up. He wore a red and purple jester outfit, with the ends being little orange beads, accompanied with black pants and wizard-like boots. He raises his hands up. "Now it is time. Awaken Tortured Soul! You must reclaim the Abbey!"

"Yes!" A voice shrieked as it emerges for the grave. It was a Tortured Soul. Also, two Walking corpses joined him.

"Now that those pesky guards are out of the way, sneaking into the Abbott's residence will be easy to get in. They Abbey shall be yours tonight, Tortured Soul!" Dhoulmagus informed.

"YES! AH! HA! HA! HA!" The Tortured Soul laughed with joy.

**...**

In the prison cell

"How on earth did you get here?" Luca questioned Jessica in her ghost form.

"That flamin' jerk wouldn't listen! Why didn't you help me sooner?" Jessica couldn't help but snap at Luca.

"Don't you remember? You said that you would waltz into the abbey like a shot. And here you are locked up." Luca remaindered.

"Thanks for the compliment." Jessica muttered. She then looks at the ceiling. "There is no point screaming. We've got to use our heads. Can you think of anything, Luca?"

"I can get out easily but I'm not so sure about you."

"Shush! Someone's coming. You better hide." Jessica shooed.

"Good evening. Glad to see you looking well." He successfully unlocked the gate. Jessica's eyes widen as she marches towards the gate. "Angelo!? What are you doing? What are you up to?"

But he pressed his gloved finger on her lips. She looked at him intently. Angelo points his other finger towards the staircase. "The guards might hear us if we talk now. I'll explain later, C'mon."

The two of them crept round the prison cells before reaching to an office like sector. In the integrity room, there were all sorts of tools. Jessica nervously stumbles over sticking very close to Angelo. She was scared and who could blame her? Angelo opens the iron maiden that stands at the back of the room and climbs inside. He turns back to see Jessica with a worried expression on her face. Angelo then holds her hand. Their eyes meet. "C'mon. If you want to get out of here alive, then you gonna have to trust me."

Hesitant but Jessica obediently obeys as she stepped inside of the iron maiden, eyes shut and holds Angelo's arm tightly.

'_My heart is pounding. This warmth... I feel as if I know this warmth from before…'_

**...**

In the Abbott's residence

Noises startled the old Abbott. He sits up and rubs his tired eyes. He then strokes his beard merrily looking round the room. The old man then see a mid-aged man standing with a worried look on his face. The Abbott then studies the dark haired man. All he could see was his green eyes that glowed. "Marcello. What are you doing up so late?"

"I came to check on your safety, Abbott Francisco. I heard some strange noises and so I came to check to see if you were alright." Marcello informed.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" A sinister voice glowed.

"What was that!?" Marcello inspected every corner of the room.

"HA! HA! HA! HA!" The laughter glowed louder as a tall clown emerges hovering in the air.

"Abbot Francisco! Back away you hideous monster!" Marcello hissed. Dhoulmagus throws his hands up sending a force to knock Marcello off his feet.

"WHA! HA! HA! HA! HA! Nothing stands in my way!" Dhoulmagus laughed wickedly.

"You!? What are you doing here?" Marcello hissed, angrily.

"Such a pity..." The jester chanted. The Tortured Soul appears accompanied by two Walking corpses.

**...**

In the tunnel

"So you work here?" The red haired girl realised. The two of them were walking through the tunnel. Angelo was holding a stick with fire. Jessica follows behind him. "Not exactly what I had in mind but still, what a place."

"The people have a trust issue with me. I could not stick up for you before. It would have backfired. Marcello… He hates me. That's why I had to wait until he put you in the cell before I could get you out."

"I know you call me 'pigtails' from time to time but why did you get me out. Although I like being bailed out but I just don't understand you."

"True that I may have been a total jerk but I do know that you are the only one who believed in me. I must thank you for that and the least I could do is to get you out of the Abbey safe and sound."

"That's- very kind of you." Jessica answered in a soft voice giving a shy smile. He too pulled his solemn lips into a small smile.

"Well, this leads outside. You better head home before Marcello finds out where you've been." Angelo said softly. He moves away from the ladder allowing Jessica to climb first.

Outside the stable facing towards the Abbey

"The Abbey is on fire! I've got to save the Abbott!" Angelo gasped as he sprinted off into he distance.

"Wait!" Jessica called out but she was too slow. Angelo had already fled across the burning bridge. She was about to run through the flames but the bridge could no longer hold as it snapped and crashed into the water.

"Jessica! It is time to transform!" Luca informed.

"Right!" Jessica takes her Goddess ring and holding it into the air with courage. "MOON! GODDESS POWER!"

"Quickly Sailor Moon! Get to the Abbott's residence." Luca ordered.

"But the bridge is broken. How am I gonna get across?" Sailor Moon pointed out upon seeing the dark water.

"J-Jump!?" Luca suggested.

"The champion of love and justice... I guess I am Sailor Moon after all. Here goes nothing." She muttered to herself. The sailor solider hastily moves back right against the wall to get a good run. Sailor inhales a sharp breath and sprints at full speed. Then, she leaps as her body soars through the air.

"HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA... Oh! WWWHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!"

*THUD!*

"OW! Bummer... That really hurt..." Sailor Moon groaned, getting up and rubbing her sore backside. She looked back form where she had leapt. Her face stunned, realising that she made it across. "Oh, I barely made it."

"I must say I am impressed." Luca reappears as she hovers behind the sailor soilder.

"How the hell did you get over here?" Sailor Moon yelled.

"No time! The Abbott is in danger!" Luca reminded her.

**...**

At the Abbott's residence

"Who are you?" The Abbott questioned.

"Are you referring to me? Such a pity that I must spill it." The dark sinister voice gloomed.

"Urgh! You dare lay a finger on Francisco!" Marcello growled, struggling to get up.

"Don't worry, Marcello. The Goddess will protect us all from whatever evil you can muster." The Abbott rises to the challenge.

"Well! Well! What faith you have. Let us put that to the test shall we?" Dhoulmagus glowed as he raises the sceptre above his head. It was then something sharp strikes at Dhoulmagus' hand. He hisses as he glances down to where Abbott Francisco stood. The object glowed for it was a red rose. "A-A rose!? No…"

"Hurting innocent lives from the wisest of wise to the youngest to the young. How low can you go?" The caped crusader chanted as appears on the staircase.

"You again?" Dhoulmagus growled menacingly.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Marcello called out. "So it is true!"

"Get him!" The Tortured Soul commanded. The two minions drive at the intruder but Tuxedo Mask leaped over them effortless, hurling two roses to stun his opponent.

"You dare defy my cape boy!" The jester sniggered.

"In fact, it is not me who you are after." Tuxedo Mask smirked.

"He is right about that!" A voice called out. The six of them turned their heads to see a female warrior standing on the broken window, in the silhouette of the moon. She then emerges revealing herself. "Too bad this show is coming to an end, clown face! I am Sailor Moon! The champion of Justice! I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil!"

"So you are Sailor Moon… You have some nerve to intrude her in the Abbey." Marcello seethed looking up at her.

"That's right, you big jerk. I'll be punishing your moon and Goddess later." Sailor Moon countered as she turns her attention to the tall-clowned dressed figure. "The jokes on you, jester. In the name of the moon and the Goddess, I will punish you!"

"How clever you are 'Miss Moon' and I am please to meet you acquaintance but alas I'm not here to deal with you nor Tuxedo Mask. Perhaps my servants can do me the honour of finishing you off!" The jester hovers himself up higher using a magic spell of some sort. He soon vanishes.

"Don't let him get away!" Marcello shouted. The Tortured Soul then hurls it stick, hitting Marcello and sending him across the room near Abbott Francisco. He was knocked out cold. The Tortured Soul then chants a sleeping spell at the Abbott.

"Dam!" Tuxedo Mask threw his fist in frustration, punching the Tortured Soul in the face. He rushed to Marcello and the Abbott. However, the two Walking Corpses draw near ready to surprise attack the masked man.

"Tuxedo Mask, we've got company! Get out of the way!" Sailor Moon addressed as she sees the incoming monsters. "MOON! KABOOM! MAGIC!"

The spell didn't hit anyone but it was a major distraction for the monsters, who now glare at her. The Tortured Soul was stunned by the warrior's magical power. "Impressive!"

"HA!" Sailor Moon cried. Her war cry causes the two Walking corpses to fall over and freeze in fear.

"What are you doing?" The Torture Soul shouted. He was unable to take the wailing cries.

"That this!" Sailor Moon threw her hand as a sharp fireball ignites from her palms and rushes into the Tortured Soul burning him to cinders. Tuxedo Mask quickly hurls his hand as a whirlwind appears sending the two minions up and away from the Abbey.

"Are you alright?" Sailor Moon asked, trying to help the caped crusader up. He then dusts himself down. It was then he leaps towards the broken window.

"Wait!" Sailor Moon cried.

"Sailor Moon. I am in a hurry." Tuxedo Mask said in a calm manner, as he freezes right by the window.

"I know... Gotta say we worked well as team right?" Sailor Moon offered.

"You are getting stronger, Sailor Moon. I can see that you've chanted a new spell. I am most impressed." He smiled.

"Thank you..."

"He managed to get away." He mumbled to himself.

"This jester... You've known him from before, haven't you?" She pointed out. He looked downcast knowing it was true. Sailor Moon senses a sad and hurtful presence but decides not to push it further. "I know you haven't got the time to bore me with the details and I understand that this is not the time to be discussing something important to you and that you would tell me another time. So I'll make this question very quick. Since you are after him I would like to help in anyway I can. What I mean to say is this, Tuxedo Mask. Can I come with you?"

"No but I thank you for what you did tonight and I would like you to continue your services. You saved the Abbott, the children and Marcello. I can't thank you enough for that. Until we meet again, farewell, Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask leaps into the air.

"He's... gone..." Sailor Moon finished.

"Are you okay, Sailor Moon?" Luca appeared all of the sudden.

"I should have gone after him." Sailor Moon cursed herself, looking at the broken window once more.

"Oh, I know but it is best to leave this into his own capable hands. Lets go home and get some rest. You don't want Marcello to lock you up again." Luca teased.

"You can say that again." Sailor Moon sniggered as she leaps out of the building.

Marcello groaned as he sits up from where he had been knocked unconscious. Instantly, he frantically whirled round to find the Abbott. He then sees the Abbott who had been awake from the sleep spell.

"Are you alright, Abbott Francisco?" Marcello asked with worry, kneeling by his side.

"Ah, such an exquisite beauty..." The wise man beamed openly as he stares at the moonlight. Marcello then snapped his head round. Moon. Girl. Sailor Moon. But when he turned she had already gone. "Dam! Where did she go?"

The Abbott smiled warmly. "She left just a minute ago. Perhaps she was chasing after Tuxedo Mask. The two of them are irrespirable. Together, they save us from evil that prevails in this world."

**...**

The next morning at Maella Abbey

Angelo, with his back leaning against the wall by the door, was listening to the sweet tale. The soft wise voice from Abbott Francisco enlightened the room as he told the story to a group of young orphans.

"Tuxedo Mask is a strong and courageous man but even he needs help. The monster was about to strike until he was stopped. And then she came. Her name was Sailor Moon, a courageous young heroine who swore to protect the innocent lives of the human and monster race. And so the female warrior leapt into battle to protect the innocent. Then the female warrior listened to her heart as she bestowed magical powers to thwart the evil plan and sealed the darkness away for good."

"Wow..." The children awed in amazement.

"I wanna be Sailor Moon!" One of the children stood to her feet.

"But I wanna be Sailor Moon too!" Another child added.

"But you are both boys! You both can't be Sailor Moon because she is a girl!" One of the small girls argued.

"How about Tuxedo Mask?" An older orphan girl suggested. "He's smart, strong and handsome."

"Yeah! He's totally cool! He helped save the Abbott too!" The two boys added.

The Abbott just chuckles lightheartedly. "I'm sure all of you will do great deeds one day."

Angelo tugs a small smile upon hearing the entire conversation. He then looks at his hand half concealing a crumpled rose. He then encased his hand into a fist, crushing the rose into pieces as the petals shatter.

'_First, I will find the Light orb for my Princess and then I will find that jester and make him pay!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay. This chapter definitely has major influences on one of my favourite video game of all time.<strong>

_Notes: _

Abbott Francisco – DQ8

Marcello – DQ8

Tortured Soul – DQ8 (boss)

Dhoulmagus – DQ8

Aamon – DQ4

Murdaw – DQ6

Corvus – DQ9


End file.
